


Would It Be Weird If I Showed Up on His Doorstep?

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Dorkiness, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You just walked away, you big goddamn loser.</i>
</p><p>What would have happened if Steve had walked away, instead of turning back to Sam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would It Be Weird If I Showed Up on His Doorstep?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little thing I [wrote on Tumblr](http://teatotally.tumblr.com/post/89637281000/i-was-watching-cap2-for-the-millionth-time-tonight) that a number of people told me I should post as fic. I have never really posted Tumblr or comment fic here before so I made a few changes and added a couple things to make it feel more ficlike, but it's essentially the same. I feel a bit awkward posting it but hopefully someone will enjoy it!
> 
> Steve's just _so proud_ of himself when he meets Sam, like he's a playah. I couldn't help wondering what would have happened if Sam hadn't asked him about his bed and got him to turn around.

Goddammit, why did I just leave? What the hell, Rogers, why would you do that? You’ve been running the same route for days hoping to see him again and when you finally initiate contact, you just walk away, you big goddamn loser. _On your left_. What a stupid thing to say.

I can’t go back, can I? Would I look like a giant dork? He’ll know I’m just a total loser if I go back, I can’t go back. Shit, what now? /looks at phone/ Great, mission. I wish I was dead again.

**Day 1**

Is he on a different route today? Maybe he’s switched times. Why am I so lame? He must have thought I wasn’t interested after I found out he was Air Force. Or he thought I was pissed that he brought up being defrosted. Ugh ugh ugh. I’ve been running this route for hours. Now I’ll never see him again. You suck, Rogers.

**Day 2**

Is that him over there by the Jefferson Memorial? /runs really fast/ Crap, not him again. That fella’s cute, though. No, _focus_. Sam Wilson. I wonder if he’s in the book? If people even use phone books anymore. God, I’m so old. Maybe I could ask Natasha to find out where he lives. Would that be weird if I showed up on his doorstep?

**Day 3**

What the hell? Still no sign. He must have hated me for being such a douchey show-off. _Guess I got a late start_ , what a jackass. What if he switched times? What if he’s avoiding me? Maybe I should try an evening run. Didn’t he say he worked at the VA? I wonder if I just sort of showed up there if I could find him. I could pretend I’m looking for information about PTSD. Not that I have that. Crap, still no sign.

**Day 4**

I give up.

**Day 5**

I’ve never backed down from a fight before. I’m gonna find him if I have to run through D.C, Arlington, and Alexandria to do it. Or ask Natasha to find out where he lives.

**Day 6**

_Score_. Be smooth, be smooth, be smooth. Whatever you do, don’t say on your left. "On your right."


End file.
